


so dirty and raw

by wowstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Break Up, Cheating, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rough Sex, Smoking, past ziam, porn with plot kinda idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowstylinson/pseuds/wowstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and zayn become friends with benefits after zayn and his long-term boyfriend, liam break up.<br/>but feelings come into play and fuck things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so dirty and raw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pepigyeom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepigyeom/gifts).



it was a saturday when it happened. louis remembers because he had just ordered a pizza, and he was rolling a joint as there was a timid knock on the door. louis got up, a frown on his face, because surely a pizza takes more that 10 minutes to cook and get delivered - but he opened the door nonetheless. on the other side was a rain soaked zayn - eyes red and puffy, with a duffel bag on his shoulder fit to burst with clothes, and a small suitcase on the floor by his feet. louis instantly bent down to pick up the suitcase, then ushered his best friend inside, who instantly began to cry again - soft little sniffles into the sleeve on his dated leather jacket.

"babe, what happened?" louis asked in a soft voice, leaning up on his tip-toes to pull zayn into a long embrace. zayn hiccuped into his shoulder, nuzzling into the shorter man's neck.

"i found liam fucking the whore who works in his office" zayn eventually said, voice hoarse and louis' heart broke a little.

"oh, sweetheart" he crooned, holding zayn impossibly close , one hand splayed on zayns neck, playing gently with the rain-soaked hair at the nape of his neck, the other rubbing comfortingly at the bottom of his spine. "you're lucky you got out while you could. liam's a spineless bastard" louis spat angrily, kissing zayns temple, zayn melted into his best friends touch, though still shivering as droplets of rain rolled down his skin and clung to his damp and cold clothes.

"love you, lou" zayn choked out, and louis hummed patted zayns back. 

"c'mon, lovely. lets get you showered and into something warm. i reckon i still have our onsie here, we'll make a night of it, eh? onsies, pizza, good ole mary j and a marvel marathon" he proposed, leading zayn to the bathroom by his hand, who nodded, blinking slowly - his mind not fully with it. louis started up the shower, letting steam slowly fill the room. 

"in you get, love. i'll go 'n find your jammies and leave them on the counter" louis said sweetly, tip-toeing to press a comforting kiss to zayns stubble. zayn said nothing, he simply unzipped his damp leather jacket and let it drop to the floor, making a dull thud and a small puddle slowly form on the floor.

louis didn't have to look hard for zayns onsie, it was hanging next to his smaller one, which is quickly slipped on, deciding against underwear because the two combined always gave him a wedgie. louis hurried back into the bathroom and left the onsie on the counter as promised, and bent to pick up zayns wet clothing, taking his phone from his pocket, as well as a crumpled carton of almost empty cigarettes, a lighter and his keys. he left them by the on the counter, and draped the wet clothes over his arm, his eyes wandering to his best friends naked form just visible through the foggy glass shower door. his mouth went dry seeing the way zayns back rippled as he stretched to get the soap - then he suddenly realized what he was doing and scurried out of the room. louis busied himself by putting zayns clothes in the tumble drier, and getting a few cans of beer out, as well as a bottle of vodka, sambuka and some disposable shot glasses. 

he was almost finished rolling a third joint when zayn stepped into the living room, all warm and cozy in his onsie - his arms crossed shyly across his chest. louis' heart ached for him.

"pizza'll be here in a bit, babe. wanna chose a film for me?" he offered, motioning to his dvd cabinet filled to capacity with superhero films for occasions just like this. zayn chose batman - liam's favourite and louis made a small noise of sympathy.

"honey, no. no more liam" louis said slowly, moving to take the dvd from zayn, but zayn shook his head adamantly.

"i need some kind of closure" the taller of the two whispered, eyes shut tight as the tears threatened to spill again, and god - it felt like louis had been punched in gut, but he allowed zayn to put the movie in and settle down next to him, putting his head in louis' lap - who instantly began running his hands through his friends hair, rubbing softly at his scalp. 

not twenty minutes into the movie, the doorbell rung, and louis eased zayn off his lap to pay the delivery man,who was not so discreetly oogling the outline of his dick through his onsie. louis rolled his eyes and slammed the door, refusing to tip the sleezebag. he moved back to the living room, settling the pizza on the table and opening the lid - the smell making the duo sigh in content.

louis picked up a slice on pizza, zayn mimicking his actions. they bumped crusts, a small smile playing on the pair's lips. 

"lets get high 'n wasted" louis cheered, and zayn nodded, taking a hearty bite of the greasy pizza.

\---

the pizza was gone, as were four of the 6 beers louis had left on the table - now zayn was lighting a joint, inhaling the sweet smelling smoke and blowing it out in small circles, a soft laugh bubbling from his lips. a few more hits from the joint and zayn was leaning into louis mumbling something along the lines of shotgunning. he took another hit, his cheeks hollowing, and he leaned in closer, parting his lips slightly as he became nose to nose with louis. their lips touched, and louis' parted upon impact - ignoring the jolt of electricity he got when they touched , sucking in the sweet smoke zayn was blowing into his mouth - then pulled away and opened his mouth slightly, letting the smoke pour from his mouth. 

when the joint had dwindled down to a stub and the air in louis' flat smelt like a grubby back alley, the pair had decided to cuddle up on the sofa and try to concentrate on the movie though hazy eyes. 

"batman is so hot. i'd do him" louis mumbled, feeling his dick twitch slightly against the cotton of his onsie. zayn hummed in agreement.

"looks like he'd be into the kinky shit - ya know, the whole handcuffs and daddy thing" zayn said after a minute of solid staring. louis head tilted as he took in zayns sentence - then he finally nodded.

"i get that, man" he giggled.

" you know who i'd do?"

"who?" louis asked slowly, his eyes wandering in and out of focus as he stared at the pixels on the telly. 

"you"

"oh".


End file.
